


Five Times that Leo slapped Grant's bum and the one time Ward returned the favor.

by padamaa (orphan_account)



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-07
Updated: 2014-04-07
Packaged: 2018-01-18 14:00:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1431109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/padamaa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five Times that Leo slapped Grant's bum and the one time Ward returned the favor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Times that Leo slapped Grant's bum and the one time Ward returned the favor.

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first time doing something like this. I hope it’s okay
> 
> Puppyfacedmochaboy requested this and here it is

 

The first time that he did it was just to congratulate him. Ward had done a good job and like always, Fitz being completely shy around Agent Ward just slapped his ass. It didn’t go unnoticed by anyone and Skye couldn’t keep the smile off her face.

  

The second time it happened, Fitz accidently ran into him. There was a high alert on the bus and Fitz needed to get to his lap as soon as possible. He was running down the hall, unaware of what he was doing. He ran into Ward and his hand accidently grazed as Fitz would tell anyone who asked the agents butt. Ward didn’t say a word.




 

The third time he was dared to do it.

“I dare you to slap it.” Skye whispered. Agent Ward was standing in the corner, his focus on work and Fitz, Skye and Simmons were on the other side. All three looked over at him.

“I don’t think…I can’t”

“Oh come on. It wouldn’t be the first time that you’ve done it.” Simmons added.

“All those other times were accidents. And anyway it was only twice.”

“Do it and we’ll do your laundry for the next three months.”

Fitz couldn’t pass up not doing laundry for three months. He took a deep breath and walked up behind the man. With a firm hand he slapped Ward’s ass before scurrying away.




Fitz wasn’t aware of what was happening when he did it. Some alien life form had sprayed him and Jemma with some sort of pollen and for all he knew Ward was a washing machine. Ward, on the other hand didn’t stop him when he did it. He never did.




The fifth time the ass slapping happened the guys were playing baseball for the annual SHIELD baseball game between the suits in Langley. After scoring a point Ward came back to the dugout, it was custom for the players to slap the ass and Fitz didn’t pass up the chance. Ward let out a small yelp when he did it.

1 +

Ward had been counting up all the times that Fitz touched him and he would make sure that he returned it. It was night, The group was settling into their hotel rooms in Milan. Ward stopped by Fitz’s room and that took him by surprise. Without saying a word Ward turned him around, a tight grip on Fitz’s shoulder, the other hand reeled back and gently smacked Fitz’s butt.

“That, is for all the times that you did it to me. But I think we should take this to the bed. Don’t you think?”

Fitz couldn’t speak, he nodded as he led Ward to the bed


End file.
